


Drabbles & ficlets

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Pants, Post Season 11, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), family fic, season 5, season 7, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Very short stories, some written from tumblr prompts. Feel free to send me prompts, you don't need a tumblr account.https://greycoupons.tumblr.com/askI'm doing Fictober so something is getting published every day.  All stories here will stand alone.





	1. Chapter 1

prompt: “That SOOO classifies as a date.“  
First Date - MSR

“That was not our first date. Really Mulder?”

“That SOOO classifies as a date,” he insisted.

He really was ridiculous but she couldn’t help but grin.

“It was a stakeout. We sat in a car for 12 hours watching an abandoned warehouse.”

Her Mulder was as stubborn as he was tenacious. She loved that about him even though it drove her crazy.

“I picked you up from your house. I bought dinner. We spent the evening talking about our lives. I almost kissed you at the end,” he said.

“Dinner was burgers from a drive-thru…wait. You almost kissed me?” That was news to her.

He shrugged and looked a bit sheepish.

“Yes, I did. I had never seen anyone look so beautiful after sitting in a car all night. Your skin just glowed.”

She laughed as she leaned over and kissed him before he could start waxing poetic silliness.

“You’re ridiculous but I love you. Fine, that was a date,” she agreed. It was a silly thing to debate anyway.

Mulder just smiled at her.


	2. Get Your Priorities Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully tries to be a responsible FBI Agent. She really tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 8 of fictober. The prompt from @mylifeinshadow was #59? "…or we could make out…."

Dana Scully frowned as Fox Mulder scooted closer to her on the couch.

“We have to finish this paperwork on the Pullman case. Skinner is expecting it first thing in the morning.”

Mulder wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“…or we could make out,” he suggested, sounding very enthused at the idea.

Scully sighed as he started raining kisses on the side of her face. He never did play fair so she had to be the professional one.

“Come on. We were late with this last time. Do you remember how mad Skinner got?”

Ignoring all the good sense she was making, Mulder turned her face toward his and kissed her. It was a wicked kiss. The man really did have impressive oral talent. The things he could do with his tongue.

Oh god, his tongue. This always happened. She tried to be responsible because work came before play but she never could hold up against his impressive arguments.

Which usually involved kissing or licking various parts of her. 

Scully squirmed as she felt her body getting on board with the idea. Well…

“I suppose we could get up early and finish the forms. Just this once,” she agreed, thinking about his amazing mouth and equally skilled hands as she started unbuttoning her blouse..

“Just don’t forget to set the alarm,” she added as his mouth closed around her nipple. After that, all thoughts of work left her brain.

He never did set the alarm.


	3. Checks and Balances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for prompt from @MulderWantsToBelieve #72 Are you really taking his side right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 9 just in under the wire. Feel free to send any prompts to my tumblr @greycoupons. You don't have to have an account. I'm aiming to post something every day but I can't promise I'll be able to keep it up. I've got health issues going on as well as my fic exchange story. But I will do my best.

Mulder gave her the silent treatment all the way from Skinner’s office back to the basement. As they were getting off the elevator he stopped and turned to face her so quickly that she almost ran into him.

“Are you really taking his side right now?” he asked, hurt obvious in his eyes.

Why did it have to be like this, she asked herself again. She had seen many things she couldn’t explain in their years together but that didn’t mean she could or would offer blind acceptance of every wild theory of Mulder’s.

“Of course not.” She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. She hated to see him upset like this. He always took it so personally.

“You know I’m on your side but I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t question what looks like a flimsy case. This looks like a straightforward murder. Not classic vampirism as you theorized.”

Mulder stepped away from her and stalked back to the office.

“I think there’s something here, Scully. I’m going to check it out with or without your or Skinner’s seal of approval,” he called over his shoulder.

Scully sighed inwardly and got back on the elevator. She had to go home and pack.


	4. Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is at a loss for words. Edited/Reposted 11/25/19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 11. Written for the prompt 11. “Wow, you look… amazing.”

Scully paused in the middle of putting on her earrings when she realized Mulder was staring at her.

“Wow, you look…amazing,” he told her, sounding awed.

Scully inwardly scoffed. She was wearing a dress she had owned for years, her hair wasn’t done and her face was devoid of make up.

“You don’t have to flatter me. This isn’t a real first date since we’ve known each other for seven years and are already sleeping together.”

Mulder looked unhappy. “No, really. You look amazing. Gorgeous.”

“As opposed to the rest of the time?” she challenged.

This seemed to trip him up a bit.

“No. You always look great…amazing…no matter what you’re wearing.”

Scully was amused. Her normally quick-witted partner, (and now boyfriend, she reminded herself) was getting tongue tied.

“You would look good in a burlap sack,” he continued. Scully wasn’t sure if she wanted to roll her eyes or laugh.

As much fun as it would be to watch him backpedal all night, they had dinner plans.

She knew how to shut him up. She crossed the room and gently kissed him.

After they broke away she said, “Thank you.”

She thought for a moment. “I’m really not sure about a burlap sack. Wouldn’t it clash with my hair?”


	5. Sick Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully really doesn't feel that bad. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 14. Written for Prompt: “I’ll just tell your mom on you.“

“You cannot be serious,” Scully said. He wouldn’t…

But Mulder didn’t look like he was kidding.

“Scully, you’re sick. You have a fever. Your immune system has still not gotten back to 100% since you’ve been in remission. If you don’t let me take you home and make sure you’re okay, I absolutely will call your mom.” 

She felt rather disgruntled on top of the aches and pains she was already dealing with. She wasn’t a damned child, she was a medical doctor. He didn’t have to be so paternalistic.

She was just getting ready to tell him so when a wave of dizziness overtook her. She grabbed for the chair and missed. It was only Mulder’s arms wrapping around her that kept her on her on her feet.

Okay, okay.

“Fine,” she conceded. “You can take me home.”

“And feed you homemade chicken soup.”

She really didn’t feel THAT bad,

“I’m not sure I can handle your cooking today,” she told him. His previous attempts hadn’t resulted in much edible food. Not that she was much better. They got take out a lot when they were together and a meal was needed.

He smiled as he helped her put her coat back on.

“There happens to be a great deli in your neighborhood that does a mean homemade soup. We will pick some up on the way.”

Maybe the fever was muddling her brain.

“How are you such an expert on what’s in my neighborhood?”

He just gave a half shrug as he hustled her toward the door.

Oh well. Soup, Mulder and her bed felt like a winning combination.


	6. The Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt “I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” - “I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15(!) of Fictober. I've run out of meds so I can't promise I will be able to keep posting daily but I will do my best.

It was a surprise to both of them for certain. The last thing Dana Scully expected to see after crawling out of Fox Mulder’s bed at noon, was his mother standing in front of the refrigerator. (She and Mulder had been up late the night before…not working.)

To make the situation more awkward and mortifying, she hadn’t thought to put any clothes on. Mulder lived alone and was rather fond of her naked ass. She had heard him talking but assumed he was on the phone.

No, she couldn’t be that lucky.

Scully suppressed a shriek and ran back to the bedroom. Where she decided she would stay. For the rest of her life.

Mulder quickly followed and closed the door.

“So I forgot to tell you that Mom was coming for a visit,” he said, rather jauntily.

She glared at him.

“This isn’t funny. I would have really liked it if you had told me she was coming to town.”

“Well, I would have liked it if you put on your underwear before coming into the kitchen,” he replied.

“What must your mother think?” Scully was inwardly cringing.

“Get dressed. I know my mother. She will pretend like that little run-in never happened. That’s just what she does with anything upsetting,” he said. Scully noted a slight note of bitterness to his words. Teena Mulder really had many occasions in the past to have done just that.

“Fine,” she grumbled. “But if she does say something, this is all on you.”

Mulder was right. She never said anything. They had what she deemed a nice, family visit by Mulder standards. It was the last one he’d ever have.


	7. Down A Dark Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 16! More than halfway there, folks. Written for the prompt. 111. “You can’t just hug me and think everything’s okay.”

Fox Mulder knew he was in trouble. His wife was giving him that look. After knowing her for so long and living together for years, he knew when he had screwed up.

It really hadn’t been that big of a thing.

“Mulder…” she started and glared at him. He inwardly squirmed.

“You left and didn’t tell me where you were going. No note. No message on my voicemail. Nothing. I came home from work and you were just gone. For three days. You can’t just hug me and think everything’s okay.”

Even though she said that, he attempted another hug only to be brushed off. Surely she understood she was the most important thing in the world to him. It was just that…

He tried to explain. He could fix this. 

“Scully, it’s not big of a deal. I got a tip on some top secret government research using alien technology. The guy told me to meet him in Richmond. It was supposed to be a day trip. But he was paranoid and kept rescheduling.”

She just looked very sad.

“You could have called me?”

Why didn’t she understand? She had worked on the X-Files with him for almost a decade.

“I was worried about being tracked. I left my phone in my desk. I spent the last few days sleeping in my car waiting on this guy.”

Now she was crying. Shit.

She wiped the tears running down her face.

“Did you get the info you were looking for?” she asked.

“No, after jerking me around repeatedly the guy said it was too dangerous no meet,”

Scully wrapped her arms around him and almost burrowed her head into his chest.

“Just promise me you will never do anything like this again,” she asked into his shirt.

“I promise”, he swore.

They both knew that was a lie.


	8. In The Still Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post season 11 MSR - Scully worries. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 20. Boy am I tired.

Dana Scully climbed back in bed and almost screamed when Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” she asked,

“Why aren’t you? You’re not as quiet as you think you are. I heard you get up to check up on the baby. Again.”

He couldn’t see her expression in the dark room, but imagined she must look somewhat chagrined.

“I don’t check on him that much,” she protested. Mulder knew better.

“Four times a night. At least. Last night it was five.”

She sighed and buried her head in her pillow.

“I just worry about him. After everything that I went went through with William. I just couldn’t take it if something happened to this baby,” she said. ‘I,’ not we. That hurt even though it was the truth. But he knew there was no point in focusing on what happened 17 years go.

“Scully…” He stroked her cheek gently. “It really is going to be okay.”

Abruptly she sat up in bed. “You can’t know that,” she snapped,

Wrapping an arm around her again, he gently pulled her back down until they were both lying on their sides.

“No,” he admitted, “I can’t know for sure that nothing bad will ever happen. Bad things happen to families every day. Families with perfectly boring jobs and lives.”

“But–”, she started to protest, but he cut her off.

“No, we can’t live our lives waiting for the next tragedy. It’s not healthy for either of us or for him. What our baby needs is a stable, safe home with two parents who love him. That’s it. All we can do is our best, but part of that is not driving ourselves crazy.”

He worried. A lot. Spending all those years on the run and then couped up in the house with nothing to do had made him an expert worrier. But he couldn’t let it control him.

He pulled her close and yanked the comforter up to their shoulders both to help cocoon them together and because it was a bit drafty in the old house.

“Scully, you’re not alone this time. I will do anything to keep you both safe . I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know you would, Mulder.” He knew she believed in him.

He held her until she fell back to sleep. It was enough for now.


	9. My Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship”. Mulder tries to set things straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day 21 - how am I still alive and doing this?
> 
> thanks to @postmodernpromartheus for the beta
> 
> It’s not much but I’m dead so here you go.
> 
> set post IWTB

“I said I didn’t want to go,“ Mulder said for at least the tenth time in the last five minutes.

Scully was rather exasperated at this point. It was just a staff dinner at the hospital.

“Come on, it will be good for us to get out of the house. You haven’t even met any of the people I work with.”

“I said no already,” he said before trying a new tact. “I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship,” he proclaimed with as much arrogance as a guy who hadn’t changed out of his ratty t-shirt and boxers in two days could muster.

She smiled. 

“Thanks for reminding me that my pantsuit is ready to be picked up at the dry cleaner. Think you can handle that for me?”

He made a grumbling noise that sounded vaguely like yes.

He picked up the dry cleaning and made no further complaints about attending the dinner.


	10. Shut up, Mulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully takes charge of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 22! Thanks for hanging in there. Sorry some of these are so short. I'm really burned out after doing my fic exchange story but I promise I will have a story for you every day this month. At least three will be over 500 words (so posted individually, not in this collection.)
> 
> As always, feel free to send me prompts on tumblr. You don't need an account and its anonymous. <https://greycoupons.tumblr.com/ask>

Scully often thought that Mulder talked a lot. Like now. They were sitting next to each other on his couch watching a documentary about The Loch Ness Monster and Mulder insisted on providing color commentary on how inaccurate it was. Which would be fine, if it wasn’t constant and distracting.

Exasperated, Scully finally snapped.

“Would you shut up for 5 minutes, please?”

Mulder looked a bit chagrined. 

“Sorry. Am I ruining it for you? That guy they interviewed about Operation Deepscan is a total quack.”

Scully rolled her eyes and reminded herself he really could be slow on the uptake.

“Mulder,” she said and he just looked at her, no doubt trying to think of a new way to apologize.

Dana Scully was a woman of action.

She climbed into his lap and took his face in her hands.

“I have better ways to spend our night off,” she said and brought her mouth to in a searing kiss.


	11. I Aint Afraid Of No Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t tell me you actually believe in all this ghost shit.”“You’re being very disrespectful and that’s gonna get you haunted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 23! Still alive but barely. I just found out an old friend passed away and and I'm going to his memorial on Saturday but I'm still doing my best to get something up every day.

The stone faced deputy did not look impressed by any of the weird happenings like the power cutting in and out at the house, the phone going dead, or Sparky, the family cat, levitating 3 feet off the ground. All of which had been witnessed by Mulder, Scully and various law enforcement. Calls to the local utility companies told them there were no reasons for the outages. The weather was clear and no line work was being done. No one was quite sure who to call about the cat.

“Don’t tell me you actually believe in all this ghost shit,” Deputy Henson, the cop in charge of the scene said, his disdain obvious.

“You’re being very disrespectful and that’s gonna get you haunted,” Mulder told him cheerfully. 

Henson scowled and started to say something else when one of his cops came inside the house looking confused.

“Hey Deputy, did you move your police car? It was right out front a minute ago and now it’s gone.”

Without a word Henson stormed out. Mulder looked at Scully.

“Well, I did warn him,” he pointed out.

Scully sighed. “I’m sure there is a logical explanation,” she said before going off about how often police vehicles are stolen, even from crime scenes. Mulder just smiled.


End file.
